A Fairies verse
by ActandRead
Summary: Natsu is a new time patroller and with his friends Demi and trunks the universe SHOULD be protected...right? Demi's design was based on Kale's before we got her name so enjoy (Doesn't mean she is Kale and the Female Broly)
1. Time Patrol and the dragon

"Shenron! Come grant my wish!". These words shouted at seven magical orbs will make a green snake like dragon, resembling a Chinese dragon, will appear to grant two wishes and this dragon was currently being summoned by a lavender haired 'man'. This 'man' was wearing a black leather coat that went down to his knee's. This 'man' was a decendant of a warrior race called the Saiyans and he was the heir to the throne Trunks Briefs. He was currently working for the gods of time Chronos and the ultimate god of time Kai's, simply put she was the supreme kai of time and she was Trunks' boss. She was short and had light purple skin with orange hair and had a set of potaru earrings on her elf like ears.

Flashback.

"Trunks, the Kai's are having a meeting and I'm required to attend, do me a favour and find new blood will you?" Supreme Kai of Time said to the Prince.

"of course, can I use the dragon balls ma'am"

"sure! That way we can get the strongest helper we can find."

Flashback end.

"Shenron give me an ally that can help me despite thier lives being in danger,"

"this is far beyond my power."

"what why?"

"someone like him is stronger than me but I can make a request for someone of equal strength."

"please Shenron do this."

"your wish has been granted. What's your second wish?"

"give this warrior the power to protect time"

"this is beyond my power as well."

"seriously what isn't beyond your power?"

"anything not to do with the new warrior."

"okay save my wish for the warrior for when they show up."

"your wish will be granted." Shenron then disappeared and would only appear after the warrior does the same...

Meanwhile

"NATSU YOU HAVE A REQUEST"

"What did you do now flame brain" said a half naked man

"I don't know popsicle gimme a sec" a pink haired man said as he walked towards the booming voices holder.

"Natsu heres the flyer"

"okay so I have do set fire to this huh? Sounds like fun!" Natsu said as he set alight the Paper but as he did his flames turned blue and Natsu got set on fire.

"Natsu!" malaria shouted making Erza run into the room but what she saw was the master and nothing else...

"RAAAAAGH" Natsu shouted as he fell out of a sky... Yeah even I don't know and I'm the narrator it's not like fairy tail has actual logic anyway...

Meanwhile

"Trunks something is crashing into Shenron's stand and Shenron has appeared."

"It's time" said Trunks who stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"fire dragons wings," and with this Natsu flew to the ground and landed with a heavy blow. Natsu looked up and saw Shenron "I am the eternal dragon name your wish,"

"wait a wish?"

"yes you got given it by the previous user of the dragon balls so state your wish"

"Cool! I wish igneel was right here"

"you know I like you more then the other one giving me simple wishes." as Shenron said this his eyes glowed and a human with long red hair and a scar over his right eye "Hey Natsu been a while"

"who are you?

"you brat its me Igneel"

"igneel..." Natsu muttered.

"Give me a hug son" Igneel said with a smile.

"YOU BASTARD" Natsu said as he punched Igneel with a fire dragons iron fist and this is when Trunks appeared "What's going on?" Trunks said looking at the brawl that just started between dragons.

"you two stop fighting!" Trunks commanded "do you know where you are fighting?" Trunks scolded.

"no" the dragons said in sync.

"well let me tell you where you are. You are at Toki Toki city the place that guards the time nest which has the power to destroy all of time and if you destroy it everything in the multiverse would die and that includes you." Trunks summarised earning confused looks from the royal fire dragons.

"It's Goku all over again," Trunks sighed.

"So why are we here, I guess you normally don't invite people here" Igneel assumed.

"you would be surprised but anyway I need you to come with me" and with this Trunks pulled his sword on them. "and that's not an option.

Later at the time nest

"So you wished for the job slip to reach fairy tail?" Natsu asked

"Yes."

"and then Natsu wished for me?" Igneel asked

"correct,"

"and now I have to work as a protector of time?"

"yes,"

"what about me?"

"well I can get you a place to stay if you want and-"

"no I won't be staying," Igneel interrupted.

"But dad that's why I wished you here,"

"Natsu we need to talk and I fear we only have an hour to talk,"

"Father,"

"well I'll leave now I'm sure you have to talk things out," with this Trunks exited the room.

"Why won't you stay dad?" Natsu asked.

"I'm dead and no not inside literally a ghost of the past. After fighting Acnologia I died in the process and so did Metalicana, Grandine, Weissologia and Skiadrum. After that we were tasked to train dragon slayers but we had one day to train you."

"but we spent a year together."

"no we spent 400 years together because of the eclipse gate we were all taken four hundred years into the future and then I left you with one hour left."

"So I can no longer see you?"

"Well technically you never knew me but the day I knew you was the best I ever had," and with this Igneel started fading. "well see ya brat" Igneel said as he faded completely.

"Dad..." Natsu said as he started tearing up as he heard Igneel for the last time. "Good luck saving everyone son you can do it.".

At this point Trunks entered. "you know you've had it easy," Trunks said.

"huh?"

"when I was just one my dad passed away and then until I turned 17 the world I came from was haunted by androids"

"what about it,"

"I'm saying you might not be able to protect the ones you love but you can certainly make sure something like that will never happen again. So wanna join the time patrol Natsu?"

"yes I will."

And that was the first chapter of the fairies verse I hope you all enjoyed the chapter now I will leave you with this

Fairies may be apart but they will forever be together through their scars.

Updates will be up on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. On Tuesday I will upload a new story which will be updated every Tuesday Thursday and Saturday bai.


	2. Toki Toki and the tounament

It was an hour after Trunks convinced Natsu to join the time patrol and Trunks was explaining all about the job and about ki which Natsu learned to control fast for a human and so Trunks saw it fitting for Salamander to get some skills. "Ok Natsu now you've mastered your ki you will need some skills to deal damage with follow me." Trunks said as he lead Natsu to the world tournament arena.

"This natsu is where tournaments are held but for today we will be watching so you can see some skills being used got it?" Trunks questioned.

"Why don't I get to fight it would be more easy for me" Natsu sulked

"I mean sure but these people have more experience,"

"they will need it against me." Natsu said pumping his fist together setting them on fire.

ROUND 1

Natsu vs Alexander

FIGHT

"Do yourself a favour and forfit I can tell your a new Patroller." said the Saiyan.

"I'm all fired up come at me!".

This enraged the Saiyan how a human stood up to a high class warrior. So he fired a Galick Gun at Natsu however Natsu dodged and learnt the new technique.

"Alright! Galick Gun Fire!" Natsu fired the Galick Gun but his version was blood red as this was the Fire Galick Gun which surprised Alexander.

"what was that?" he said "well looks like I underestimated you," Alexander chuckled leaving Natsu puzzled on why his opponent was laughing at this point.

WITH trunks

Trunks was immersed in the fight, so much that he didn't sense the arrival of the Supreme Kai of Time "Kiiiii-"

"oh hey Toki Toki where's Supreme Kai of Time?"

"Right here" said the Supreme Kai of Time "Been a while since I saw you watching the world tournament instead of participating." The Kai chuckled.

"Well considering our chosen warrior is fighting it's hard not to want to watch."

"So their here which one?"

"the one with the salmon hair,"

"huh it looks more pink to me."

"Don't say that in front of him trust me,"

Flashback

"So for your hair colour shall I just put pink or-"

"ITS SALMON NOT PINK YOU MONKEY!" Natsu said as he punched Trunks in the chest.

"Okay okay just don't hit me again

flashback end

At this point the time god was laughing so hard the match was interrupted.

WITH NATSU

"What's with her?"

"I don't know let's just ignore it. Where was I?"

"You were laughing madly. Kind of like that one there" Natsu said as he pointed to Supreme Kai of Time.

"Oh yeah. WANNA SEE SOMETHING COOL?" Alexander asked maniacally.

"Sure" Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"Blue hurricane!" Alexander shouted as he ran in a circle so fast he created a hurricane around Natsu who was seemingly being affected.

"Not so fast Fire dragons secret art: Crimson Combustion!".

As Natsu said this his body set aflame and fire spread all inside the hurricane damaging Alexander.

"RAAAAAGH" Alexander screamed as he felt immense pain flood his body and as soon as the pain subsided Alexander fell out the ring leaving Natsu standing with his fist in the air making the fairy tail signature pose 'guys I'll be back as soon as I can'

WITH trunks

"So that is the new recruit huh. Well you made a good choice Trunks,"

"Thanks Boss but that was intense I guess Natsu was correct that he could handle this"

"but isn't your match next?"

"heh yeah be right back" Trunks said as he walked down the stairs.

WITH NATSU

"I wonder who I'll fight next?"

"Hey, Natsu was it" Alexander approached.

"That was some good fighting." Alexander said with a pained expression on his face.

"thanks but why do you look like your hurting"

"I can't help it it's my blood man! Anyway if you need anything contact me" Alexander said holding out his fist.

"Yeah same" Natsu said fist pumping Alexander and as Alexander walked away he shouted " you were good for someone with pink hair,"

"FUCK OFF YOU MONKEY," Natsu screamed and he was about to beat Alexander up however he heard something that made Natsu grin "and Trunks is the winner!" an announcer said

"now this is interesting."

SEMI FINAL

NATSU VS DEMI

Demi was a thin small Saiyan with long hair. Unlike most Saiyans she had no tail.

"Yeah I'm Natsu and you're Demi right!"

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds until Demi said "let's make this a good match Natsu,"

"Yeah you can have the first move," Natsu replied taking a liking to this shy girl.

"Alright" and with this the fight was on the way.

Demi threw a punch at Natsu's chest but he blocked the attack with his hands which he set on fire for a counter attack which flinched Demi causing an opening in which Natsu struck an fire dragons iron fist to her stomach to create distance. When she was pushed back Natsu did a Fire Garlick Gun and aimed for her legs to immobilise her however she jumped out of the way and shot a ki blast towards Natsu who caught the ki blast and threw it on the arena to create a smokescreen so he could activate his dragon force which surprised everyone watching including Demi "What is that?"

"this is a transformation exclusive to people who slay dragons. This is dragon force."

"that's so cool" Demi said in a low tone.

"Yeah I know but let the fight continue fire tornado!"

His fire tornado fired at Demi causing Demi to get flown back to the edge of the ring, before Nasty could push her off she jumped into the middle of the ring and fired another ki blast at Natsu who dodged and tried to get in close but Demi saw this and she punched the air to cause wind to push Natsu away but this didn't work as Natsu used this to his advantage and increased the heat causing the wind to steam up giving Natsu a light snack which increased his speed propelling him towards Demi who rushed Natsu with a fist raised Natsu raised his fist and the fists collided causing tiles of the arena to float and smash at the intensity of the brawl I front of it. The fists kept on pushing forward and backwards however Natsu saw this and did a Fire dragon slayers roar which caused pain and Natsu threw Demi out if the ring ending the semi finals first match which Natsu ended by doing the fairy tail signature.

MATCH END

NATSU WINS!

WITH TRUNKS

"Wow that was intense wasn't it" said the Supreme Kai of Time.

"No kidding it was like if Broly fought Beerus."

"no kidding even Toki Toki was shaking in fear,"

WITH NATSU

"That was a good fight Demi you were awesome!" Natsu complemented.

"Not as good you were but thanks," Demi said in her usual quiet tone

"I'm guessing your more confident in battle instead of talking?"

"Yeah..."

"well then let's form a team."

"really with me?"

"Yeah that way we'll get to know each other more than just having awkward conversation, so you in Demi?" Natsu said with his trademark grin and extending his hand towards her

"Yeah sure," Demi smiled taking his hand and they stood like that for a couple seconds until the announcer appeared.

"huh can you guys exit the arena as we have some... Repairs to attend to,"

"Eep sorry," Demi said as she quickly exited the arena followed by Natsu

Later

"AND THE WINNER IS TRUNKS AND HE IS MOVING ONTO THE FINALS!"

'well Trunks it's about time we fought...'

'well Natsu it's about time we fought'

WITH NATSU

"Be careful Natsu,"

"No promises," Natsu said as he walked off waving to Demi.

FINALS

NATSU VS TRUNKS

"So you ready Natsu?"

"Ready? READY? I'm all fired up," Natsu said getting pumped up "Bring it Flower!"

And so the battle began with Trunks closing in on Natsu with a ki ball in his hand Natsu however didn't want this to happen as he jumped over Trunks and activated his fire dragon wings. "well two can play it that game," Trunks said as he started flying himself. Trunks unsheathed his sword and Natsu made a fire sword and then the two swords clashed creating a shock wave that tore the clouds apart creating a clear sky Natsu then did a Fire dragon roar onto Trunks who teleported away and flew below Natsu and did his signature heat dome attack which hit but did nothing to Natsu as he ate the attack and did a Fire dragons booster as his feet blew fire onto Trunks and blew Trunks down as Natsu flew down and got his sword ready to down slice Trunks and it worked but Natsu knew that wasn't enough to knock Trunks down so Natsu pushed Trunks towards the outside of the ring and stood on top of Trunks' body so he wouldn't be out the ring and it worked

FINALS END

NATSU WINS THE TOURNAMENT.

"Ouch... That was a great match Natsu but you couldn't of been any I don't know less strong,"

"nah you would've won that way so I had to to win,"

"Yeah I guess that's true but hey did you get new moves like you wanted?"

"You mean what you wanted me to get?"

"Yeah sorry about that but hey you get to meet the boss now,"

"really by the way who was that crazy girl that was laughing next to you in my fight with Alexander?"

"About that..."

"So you must be the new Patroller Trunks found?"

"Huh hey nice to... You're that nut that was laughing at my fight and second I thought the dragon found me,"

"Silly Natsu I found you right?"

"no it was definitely that dragon, Shenron was it?"

"n-no it wasn't,"

"Hehe," the Supreme Kai of Time chuckled

"oh got the nuts laughing,"

"HEY DO YOU KNOW WHOS IN CHARGE here,"

"Naturally the strongest which I just proved to the tournament was me,"

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG ITS THE PERSON TOKI TOKI CHOOSES RIGHT TOKI TOKI?" As she said thus Toki Toki landed on Natsu's shoulder

"Betrayal!" the Supreme Kai of Time teared up.

"Hahahahaha" everyone laughed like the xenoverse styled ending. But this only chapter two so it's not ending in while.

"monkeys may seem dense but they know how to defend."


	3. Son Goku and the time gods

A Fairies verse chapter 3: Goku

"So you're my boss Supreme Kai of Time," Natsu started

"yep,"

"and I can get a partner if I think up a name,"

"yep,"

"can I go get my partner I have in mind?"

"Yes but they have to agree with making a partnership,"

"okay be right back," Natsu said as he ran into time plaza

"ma'am who do you think he wants to make a team with?" Trunks asked.

"Probably someone that he fought in the tournament,"

"so either me, Alexander or Demi?"

"Well I think it can't be you as you are here and why would he leave to get you?"

"So either Alexander or Demi?" as Trunks said this Natsu entered dragging Demi behind him.

"Hey guys Demon Tail is here!" Natsu said stopping as he let Demi get her breath back.

"Sorry for slowing you down Natsu," Demi said still gasping for breath.

"Don't worry about it we'll just have to work on your stamina," Natsu replied grinning.

"Wait demon tail?" Trunks said with an anime sweat on his head.

"The duo is Demon tail with Salamander and Demon aura,"

"hehe that's cute you already have nicknames for each other." As Supreme Kai of Time said this Trunks chuckled, Demi blush and Natsu…

"Yeah that's our titles it's nothing special like god for you boss and Alpha for trunks,"

"how did you-"

"Demi told me," causing Demi to blush once again.

"So you want to be called Demon Tail?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.

"Yes please," Demi said quietly.

"Nice name by the way ma'am where is Chronos?" this name caused Natsu to tense up.

"He needed to catch up with a spriggan he knows," Supreme Kai of Time said which made Natsu to pull a dark face; this went unnoticed by everyone apart from Demi.

"Natsu what's wrong?" at this point the others noticed the grimaced face Natsu was pulling.

"What's that face for?"

"Chronos…"

"Ma'am is he talking about our Chronos?" Trunks said.

"Yes he knows about Chronos and the immortal mage," Supreme Kai of Time said.

"Zeref, big brother, you bastard," at this point Supreme Kai of Time pulled the same face Natsu was pulling.

"Wait he's Zeref's brother?" Trunks asked.

"Natsu calm down Chronos can't do anything so you're safe," Demi said calming Natsu down.

"Sorry Demi I'm just remembering people I wished to forget," Natsu said patting Demi's head.

"Wow true love," Supreme Kai of Time said once again making Demi blush as Natsu had a questioned look on his face.

"What're you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu have you ever had 'the talk' from Igneel?"

"No he used to only train me,"

"oh come over here for a second Natsu,"

ten seconds later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Natsu was heard dying that day.

Later after calming Natsu down.

"So what is our first mission god?"

"Well you two are going to be helping change history back to normal,"

"okay but if we help wont we be seen and change history then?"

"Not exactly you see the changed timeline will be merged with the normal timeline meaning the changed timeline will be forgotten to everyone but the time patrol," whilst Trunks was explaining half way through Natsu got confused.

"So basically we have free range to get whatever we want?" Natsu said

"Essentially."

"Awesome! So where are we heading Trunks?"

" You guys are heading to when the hero of earth, Goku's brother came to earth to recruit Goku as a galactic destroyer, Raditz is being changed though… just watch this," Trunks said as he rolled out a scroll.

A green field was shown with a pod crash in the middle of the field. A long black haired man with a monkey tail, wearing weird armour which had pointy edges at the top of his armour, was standing next to this steel pod which had red glass in the middle of the exterior whilst a purple clad green Namekian stood next to an orange gi wearing man with pointy black hair. The half monkey man was named Raditz, the Namekian was named piccolo and the last man was Goku who stood there with an angry look on his face. "Kakarot why are you here I don't see the dead bodies anywhere," Raditz said to Goku.

"I'm here for my son and my name is Goku not Kakarot," said Goku.

"I'm sorry to say but he won't be joining you anytime soon not now that you have disgraced the Saiyan race,"

"To bad that's not an answer," Piccolo said as he looked at Goku, "Goku I can kill Raditz but you have to keep him still."

"Okay Piccolo I will," as Goku said this Goku grabbed Raditz and held him in a full nelson, "Piccolo, do it!" Goku screamed.

"Special beam Cannon" Piccolo said as he charged his attack and fired unfortunately before the special beam cannon hit Raditz was surrounded by a dark aura as he moved out of the way leaving Goku to be the only one to be hit by the move which pierced Goku's heart and exited out the other side.

"Now die!" Raditz said as he fired a ki blast at Piccolo who died from the attack leaving Raditz maniacally laughing "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" and thus the scroll ended the image.

"What was that," Demi said shaking.

"That was Raditz getting a power boost from the time changers," Supreme Kai of Time said looking sad.

"So what should've happened?" Natsu asked

"Raditz should've got hit by the special beam cannon and he and Goku should've died." Supreme Kai of Time said explaining what should've happened to Demon tail.

"Then all we need to do is defeat Raditz and get Goku to grab Raditz right?" Natsu asked Supreme Kai of Time.

"Yes Natsu that is all,"

"What about Goku's son, Where was he?" Demi asked.

"Gohan was inside the pod that Raditz landed in," Trunks said.

"Okay, let's go Demi," Natsu said as he held out the scroll which Demi took hold of aswell and Demon Tail was on its way.

The feeling of time travel was painful for Natsu for the first time as this fed to his motion sickness. This once again went noticed by Demi who asked Natsu "Natsu are you okay?"

"No... Motion sickness," Natsu said as he threw up in the time machine "can I lay on your lap as that helps deal with the motion sickness?" as Natsu said this Demi blushed furiously but understood.

"o-okay," Demi gulped as she moved Natsu's head to her lap which stopped him throwing up.

"Thank you," Natsu said as they arrived at their destination.

"Kakarot why are you here I don't see the dead bodies anywhere," Raditz said to Goku which made Goku's face Grimace.

"I'm here for my son, and my name is not Kakarot its Go-" Goku's thought got inturupted buy two bright lights appearing and as they dimmed two warriors stood forth, they were Natsu and Demi.

"Who are they Goku?" Piccolo asked "Friends of yours?"

"No but I think they are here to help, hey you two can you help us?" Goku asked

"Don't be a drag." Was all that Piccolo said.

Natsu and Demi nodded as they put their plan into action

Flashback

"Natsu the Time machine has stopped,"

"Thank god for that,"

"Natsu are you ready?"

"No not yet, remembers Goku's son?"

"Gohan, yeah?"

"well how about you go get Gohan and I fight Raditz,"

"this is just so you can fight someone strong isn't it?"

"Am I that transparent? But it's a good plan you in?"

"Yeah…"

Flashback end

"Raditz, your time is up!" Natsu shouted as he charged his ki and magic power, this sent Goku and Piccolo a signal to distract him. Meanwhile Demi was right outside the pod Raditz landed in and she was looking for an opening but only found a slight crack in the glass keeping Demi away from Gohan so she widened the gap by firing small and silent ki blasts. After the gap was wide enough Demi pulled of the door of the pod.

"Gohan lets go," Demi said to the snivelling five year old. Gohan was a small kid with a longer hair style of Goku's, he was wearing an orange child's outfit with a hat which had an orange four stared ball on it, and the child was currently crying his eyes out which was changing the difficulty of this plan from easy to very hard. Luckily Raditz was busy with Natsu and Goku's onslaught of attacks to notice the escaped child however this wouldn't last long as Natsu got punched into the side of a nearby hill and Goku got stepped on causing him to scream in pain which enraged Gohan "Leave my daddy alone!" Gohan said as he attempted to head-butt his uncle however the familiar dark aura grew as Raditz dodged and threw a ki blast at the five year old who couldn't dodge, he was helpless…

however Natsu was back and he countered the ki blast with his Fire Galick Gun which gave Goku an opening for a full nelson "Piccolo do it!"

"Special Beam Cannon" Piccolo shouted penetrating both Goku and Raditz's chest leaving the brothers to die. Natsu and Demi exited not before they heard. "Two more Saiyans will be here in a year you won't stand a chance…" and Demon Tail's first mission was a success.

Meanwhile

"Supreme Kai of Time, honestly who is Demi?" Trunks said seriously.

"She is…"

at the time machine

"Natsu we did it!" Demi said and as she looked at Natsu he had a green face from his motion sickness.

"Bloody machine," Natsu said cursing the time machine.

"Natsu come here," Demi giggled as she placed Natsu's head on her lap which made Natsu fall asleep. Not hearing the next words Demi said "I'm glad you're here Natsu,"

At the time nest Trunks stormed out and that left Supreme Kai of Time to wait for Demon Tail's return, she was all alone until Toki Toki flew in to keep her friend company "kiiiiiiiii" the time bird cooed. "Hey there, have you seen Trunks?" the time god asked but as she said this two bright lights appeared and as they dispersed Natsu and Demi was left behind "Hey boss," Natsu said as he waved to Supreme Kai of Time.

"Where is Trunks ma'am?" Demi asked noticing the alpha's absence.

"Oh Trunks," Supreme Kai of Time said looking down "he ran out saying he had something to do," The time Kai looked up and smiled brightly hoping the two would drop the topic.

"What did he need to do?" Natsu asked dooming Supreme Kai of Time who began sweating.

"Well he uh needed to uh find people to help you train." Supreme Kai of Time said ruining the surprise they were going to have Demon Tail participate in.

"Yes training! I can't wait to fight these guys!" Natsu said pumping his fist into the air.

"Natsu calm down, he hasn't found any people to train with yet so we have no luck at the moment," Demi said calming Natsu down.

"Besides if we can't find anyone you'll have to wait a little longer Natsu,"

"That's fine if worst comes to worst I'll just train with Demi," Natsu said making Demi blush… once again.

"o-of course," Demi said still blushing.

"Hey guys!" Trunks said walking in on the conversation.

"Trunks! Do you have people I can train with?" Natsu asked digging the Supreme Kai of Time's grave. Trunks was confused so he looked to see his boss sweat dropping leaving Trunks to think of something on the spot.

"Yes I know two people but they're thinking over the offer," Trunks said leaving the Supreme Kai of Time in shock. "They're Krillin and Android 18," Trunks finished making Demi and Natsu to look extremely excited.

"Good work Trunks now we just have to get their response and that'll be that." Supreme kai of Time said being revived thanks to Trunks.

"By the way well done on completing your mission. Demon Tail is off to a great start." Trunks complemented pumping Demon Tail up.

"Hey Demi for celebration do you want to go shopping as we can get some new moves for you to use as you don't have any do you?" Demi being Demi thought of this as a date and steam erupted from her head, after the cloud of steam dispersed Demi stood there her face as red as a tomato which Natsu took the wrong way.

"Demi did you get a fever from the mission?" Natsu asked making Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time sweat drop.

"N-n-n-no i-i-I'm fine l-l-lets go N-N-Natsu," Demi said still blushing furiously. As they left Trunks shouted "get a room!" which made Natsu turn the same colour as Demi.

Later at the shopping district

"D-damn that Trunks," Natsu said cursing at the alpha whilst Demi just stood there even redder than before "Let's just focus on your skills, that will show him who's boss and no I'm not talking about THE boss," Natsu finished as they walked to the skills tent they were greeted by a capsule robot "greetings," the robot simply said as he gave Demon Tail a list of moves they can try out and buy.

"What are you getting Natsu?" Demi asked Salamander.

"I think I'm getting the Super Kamehameha what about you Demi?" Natsu asked looking at what she was looking at on the sheet.

"I'm thinking Gigantic Omega-"Demi got inturupted by the capsule bot.

"I'm sorry but that move can kill you, you need to at least beat five Parallel quests to buy this move to prove your worth," the robot said disappointing Demi.

"Have you heard of Demon Tail?" Natsu asked.

"Yes the newbies who won the world tournament why?" The robot said.

"Well we are they and I believe our prize was getting a move without beating parallel quests so please give us Gigantic Omega," Natsu said forcing the robot to transfer the skills to Demi who leapt in joy.

"Thanks a bunch Natsu!" Demi said kissing Natsu's cheek. After she realised what she done she once again turned redder than earlier and looked away from Natsu and muttered "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it lets continue shopping." Natsu said as both the martial artists tried to ignore what just happened out of embarrassment.

At the end of the trip this was Natsu's moveset:

Super Attack Fire Galick Gun

Super Attack Fire tornado

Super Attack Maximum Charge

Super Attack Kaio Ken x10

Ultimate attack Full power Kamehameha

Ultimate attack Fire Dragons Galick Gun

Ultimate attack -

Evasive skill Combustion

And Demi's Moveset was

Super Attack Kamehameha

Super Attack Maximum Charge

Super Attack Buster Rush

Super Attack -

Ultimate attack Gigantic Omega

Ultimate attack Final Flash

Ultimate attack

Evasive skill Smokescreen

Back At The Time Nest

"Hey guys we're back again!" Natsu said running in with Demi who didn't gasp for breath this time "Good job Demi you didn't almost faint this time," Natsu said proud of his partner.

"Thanks Natsu, that means a lot," Demi said sarcastically.

"Guys you're back, here meet Chronos," Trunks said pointing at the girl who was on fire wearing an orange dress. She had blonde hair and pitch black eyes.

"You…" Natsu said.

"Chronos.. you…" Natsu said getting closer.

"Are dead" Natsu said as he sent a Fire Dragon Slayers Iron Fist on her face.

"You never change E.N.D, you never change"

Hope you guys enjoyed. It spent me two weeks to finish this and I hope you liked the story!

-Taylor/ ActandRead


	4. Fire and the Shadows

Hey guys ActandRead here and I am bringing you chapter four of A Fairies Verse and today Natsu needs training and he finds a new uncle right before he has to fight his uncle's family. So I hope you enjoy and let's get startedGH

Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time were shocked as Natsu threw a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist into Chronos's Face as Chronos smirked at the slayer. "You never change E.N.D; you always start the fight you cannot win." Chronos said as Natsu backed off with a dark glare in his face. "Tell me why you are here or else I will beat you so hard Zeref will look bad," Natsu threatened as the Time Kai interrupted.  
"You two stop if you fight here you will destroy all of time. Now explain what is going on!" Supreme Kai of Time demanded.  
"You'll have to ask this guy I'm going and I don't want you to follow me Demi." Natsu said as he walked out of the time nest earning a sigh from Alpha.

"Why did she have to be here? She should've gotten caught by the Magic Council why would she be here? Doesn't Supreme Kai of Time realise that Chronos is a criminal why would she give Chronos a second chance. Argh this is infuriating," Natsu said to himself when he stopped in his tracks as he felt that someone was following him. "You can come out now." The fire dragon said as another Fire Dragon appeared.  
"I guess I was caught, the name is Nuova Shenron. I am the fiery part of the dragon Shenron and you are a dragon slayer." Nuova Shenron said as he approached the Salmon Haired man.  
"A dragon huh? Do you know Igneel by any chance?" Natsu asked the Dragon.  
"I know of him as he is the king of fire dragons but apart from that I'm sorry." He said bowing.  
"So why are you tailing me? Got a problem?" Natsu said still in a ticked off mood.  
"No I just have a proposition. You see I can sense you're a dragon slayer and I would like the chance to train you in the art of my fire magic. It is a form of ki but it can also count as magic, it is known as hellfire slaying magic. I can sense you already met Atlas Flame and ate his fire so if you eat my fire you can learn my magic and ki so what do you say slayer?" Nuova said as Natsu realised the opportunity. A chance to learn magic with ki, it was a perfect chance.  
"Yes i will do this so shall we go to training grounds?" Natsu asked as Nuova nodded and started walking to a time machine.

At the wastelands

Nuova was standing with Natsu getting his flames ready. "Okay Natsu all you have to do is eat my fire and don't spit it out yet. Got it?"  
"Got it besides it can't be as bad as Bora's flames." Natsu said as he got ready as Nuova breathed fire onto Natsu's face as Natsu ate the fire and had a happy look on his face.  
"Thwish ish delishous," Natsu said as he swallowed all of the fire.  
"Okay now try to throw up that fire like you are doing a fire dragon slaying roar but focus of the hell fire you just ate." Nuova said as Natsu did just that and created a Hell fire Dragon slayers roar which scorched the ground of the wasteland they were currently in.  
"Excellent Natsu now try to do a Flaming punch with my fire." Nuova said as he got ready to take the punch.  
"Hell fires darkness fist!" Natsu said as the hell fire surrounded his fist as darkness erupted from it hitting Nuova in the face pushing the Shenron back 10 feet N".  
"That's good, you even learnt how to control the darkness hell fire brings," Nuova complimented.  
"Now for your next training, let's fight." Nuova said as he threw a fist into Natsu's face who staggered back as the onslaught of punches hit him. However Natsu countered by setting his body on fire and firing a Galick gun into Nuova's face. Nuova staggered back as Natsu ran away to get his bearing and charge his ki but this charging wouldn't last long as Nuova rushed Natsu, who side stepped and prepared his next move. He got into a running position and created a Red Tornado which did minor damage to Nuova. "Fire attacks won't hurt me much as I am a fire dragon." Nuova explained as he flew a punch to Natsu's stomach as he regained his upper hand and started the barrage again. This didn't last as long as Natsu used his fire explosion to flinch the Shenron as he began his own onslaught of punches and ki boosted kicks. Natsu then backed off as he activated his Fire Dragons Wings and started flying hitting Nuova with his wings after ten attacks he activated his Fire Dragon's Claws as he began his constant attacks of slashes and wing clashes. The battle went on like this going back and forth with upper hands and the battle ended with both participants collapsing as they caught their breaths through minor chuckles.  
"That was a great match uncle." Natsu said as he made another Hell fire dragon his Uncle.  
"It was, you're strong for a dragon slayer so well done now let's head back I assume you are part of The Time Patrol?" Nuova asked as Natsu nodded getting an idea in his head.  
"Can you drop me off at the time nest so I can introduce you to my friends?" Natsu asked.  
Nuova took a while to answer because there was a chance that Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks and Chronos could be there but Nuova couldn't let down his new nephew so he replied "Sure why not but if something happens don't blame me." Nuova said as he got up and picked the exhausted Natsu in his arms.

At the Time Nest

Demi had been watching Natsu's past ever since he had stormed off. She was watching it with The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks and the scroll had just updated them on how he got to Toki Toki. By the end of the scroll Demi was tearing up on how much Natsu had been through. "So Natsu is a demon." Demi said as her hand fell on top of her heart "So that's why we are Demon Tail." She said as the time god spoke up.  
"This should help us relate to Natsu better but why would Chronos join Zeref? He joined us to protect time-" She got cut off by a thud which emerged from Natsu shouting.  
"Everyone can I introduce you to my new uncle!" He shouted as Nuova stepped back after seeing the Boss and the Alpha. When Trunks looked there he shouted out Nuova's name.  
"Nuova Shenron!" He shouted as Nuova stepped back another step.  
"How do you know Uncle?" Natsu asked making everyone but Natsu and Nuova scream the word what.  
After a long explanation "So you are helping Natsu get Stronger?" Trunks asked  
"Yes and he is a great student." Nuova replied  
"What are you teaching him?" Supreme Kai of Time asked.  
"I am teaching him how to fuse magic with ki as I have the ability to teach both." Nuova replied as he got attacked with questions.  
"How did you get here, in Toki Toki."  
"Shenron is here so the shadow dragons are too, after I got defeated by Goku I learnt to become more passive instead of following my fellow shadow dragon comrades." Nuova replied as the onslaught of questions ended with Nuova revealing the shadow dragons were in Toki Toki.  
"So we could be dealing with the Shenrons unless we find them, Natsu show us what your training consisted of by gathering the shadow dragons, Nuova you are safe for now, Demi go with Natsu and Trunks go find your partner, everyone I grant you flight access for this job and if successful you will all get flying licences." The time god said as she walked further into the time nest.

Natsu and Demi was flying around Toki Toki looking for any shadow dragons when they saw a Nuova Shenron looking guy who had light blue skin instead of red. He was in a group of six so Demon tail assumed this was them so Natsu shot the beacon to summon Trunks and his partner. Trunks arrived with a familiar looking person next to him. He wore the same clothes as Trunks and had black hair. "Guys this is Goten my partner who came from the timeline the shadow dragons came from." Trunks explained.  
"Hi I am Goten, son of Goku and partner to Trunks," Goten introduced himself.  
"The shadow dragons are here, great job guys now Goten lets do this." Trunks said as the partners split apart from each other and held out their arms in the opposite direction of each other.  
"Fuuuuu sion ha!" They said as smoke immersed from them grabbing the shadow dragon's attention. And as the smoke dispersed one person was standing. He was wearing a black jacked on top of his time patrol coat. His hair was half lavender and half black.  
"Oh yeah Gotenks is in the house." Gotenks said as they got approached by the shadow dragons.  
"You are Gotenks right? Then you are the sons of Goku and Vegeta, interesting." The catfish looking dragon asked.  
"The great Gotenks is in your presence," Gotenks said as he disappeared and stood behind the lead dragon "Now bow." He said as he kicked the Shenrons back causing immense pain. This made the dragons all get into their fighting positions.

The fight started with the patrollers picking their enemies. "I will take the light blue one and the Catfish," Natsu said as he got fired up.  
"I will take the mermaid and the frog." Demi said leading the two away from Gotenks.  
"Then I got you two." Gotenks said as he turned Super Saiyan.

With Natsu

"So what are your names?" Natsu asked as the ice dragon and the lead dragon.  
"I am Eis Shenron, the twin of Nuova Shenron." Eis Shenron said letting out a cold wind which didn't affect the fire wizard  
"And I am Syn Shenron, Leader of the Shadow Dragon's," Syn said as his spikes got longer as Syn started to transform "Otherwise known as Omega Shenron," Omega Shenron said as he looked at the Ice Dragon "You take this guy first. I can smell your brother's scent on him." Omega said as he sat on top of the dragon ball plaza.  
"So you're Nuova's apprentice? That pitiful dragon will get what is coming to him for double crossing the shadow dragons."  
"If you want uncle then you will have to go through me and I am getting fired up." Natsu said as he rushed the ice dragon with a fire dragons iron fist on his left fist and a hell fire dragon's darkness fist on his other clenched fist. This barrage went on for a minute before Eis used his ice to encase Natsu to recover his health and stamina which didn't last long as Natsu melted the ice and did a fire dragon slayer roar which flinched Eis as Natsu did a Red Tornado around the Ice dragon to encase the dragon in his own weakness as Natsu did a flaming charge through the fire to hit him multiple times as he entered and exited his own Tornado ((A/N Kind of like Axel's move in kh2 against Roxas)) This however made him lose stamina which made Natsu's wings get smaller as they slowly ceased to exist making Natsu fall to the floor with a loud bang as the Tornado stopped which lead Eis Shenron to attack before Natsu got his stamina back. The Ice dragon froze Natsu as he charged his ki to get ready ki to dodge Natsu's next barrage of attacks, as Natsu defrosted he sensed the power of more ki so he fired a Fire Galick Gun to distract Eis and then he deployed a Red Tornado and killed the ice dragon. "Thanks for the fight Eis Shenron I hope you rest in peace." Natsu said as he focused to the leader of the shadow dragons who was applauding the show that just unfolded in front of them.

With Gotenks

The two Shenrons were lying dead as Gotenks stood on top of the two's dead bodies. "And I thought this would be fun, oh well might as well go help Demi.

With Demi

Demi had just got to the wasteland with the female Shenron and the frog Shenron as they stopped flying. "So who is first?" Demi asked as she got into her fighting stance.  
"I will go first," The frog Shenron said as he stepped forward but got immediately blasted by Gotenks who killed the Shenron.  
"Gotenks that was my kill!" Demi shouted at the fused fighter.  
"I'm sorry you can take this one," Gotenks said as he backed off from the girl Shenron.  
"I guess I am next, I am Oceanus Shenron and I will kill you," The Mermaid said as she got into her battle stance.  
"I am Demi and it is I that will kill you," She said as she fired a Kamehameha onto the Shenron as the mermaid disintegrated leaving Demi unsatisfied.  
"You should've let me kill the other one Gotenks," Demi said as she sensed Natsu's energy levels lowering "Come on lets go to Natsu to help out." Demi finished as the duo flew back to Toki Toki.

With Natsu

Natsu was fatigued from the fight with Eis and he felt his power leaving him so he took a Z Energy capsule to regain his strength. "I must applaud you for the show of power Natsu but here will be your resting place. So say your prayers human and bid the world goodbye," Omega Shenron said as he walked towards the now healed Natsu who let out a grin.  
"I am sorry but that will not happen as the world will be set on fire with hope and happiness. Surely you have felt the absence of your shadow dragon tribe members, that means Demon Tail has won and I will not let the team down. This world is mine and I will not let you take it from me!" Natsu shouted as he powered up whilst something erupted from his lower back… a tail.  
"No he can't be," Omega said as he backed away from the dragon slayer as Gotenks and Demi arrived on the battle field and Demi noticed the new addition to Natsu's looks.  
"I am Natsu Dragneel, The son of Igneel and last but not least I am your end!" Natsu screamed as his salmon hair got replaced by spiky blonde hair, Natsu's power erupted from its cage and Natsu became a Super Saiyan.  
"I didn't know Natsu was a Saiyan?" Gotenks said in awe as Demi remembered Natsu's past.  
"He isn't, he hasn't been a Saiyan all his life does this mean someone wished for Natsu to become a Saiyan?" Demi replied as she saw the Supreme Kai of Time fly towards Demi.  
"I wished for Natsu to become Saiyan so he could help us by having more power." The time lord explained as Chronos approached the gang  
"That will not help him at all, he is too weak to take down Demi alone so we wished for a person to help Natsu and here he comes." Chronos said as she gave Natsu a death stare as a spiky haired Saiyan flew towards the dragon slayer, he was a fighter and a scientist called Bardock.

"Natsu correct?" Bardock said as he approached the dragon slayer  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"I am Bardock your fusion partner," Bardock said as he stood the same distanced apart from Natsu.  
"Alpha has a lot to explain but I am down so let's get started." Natsu said as he and Bardock did the fusion dance to create Nardock who instantly used his fire dragons wings.  
"Come on Omega lets go," Nardock said as he rushed towards the dragon and collided his fist with the dragon's fist. A flurry of punches flew towards the two fighters as they fought each other, Nardock used a Ki smokescreen to fly back and activated his fire dragon's claws. After he did this he fired a hell fire dragons darkness roar to the Shenron who dodged most of the roar but the fire burnt the dragon's arm which fell off as blood left the dragons body as Nardock used his fire dragons claws to kill the Omega who fell to his doom. The fusion ended however the roar Nardock used burnt down the whole of Toki Toki apart from the time nest

Later at the time nest.

"Natsu, Demi, Goten, Trunks and Bardock. Your heroics saved all of time today so you have been chosen to help make the new city for the time nest, this city will be called Conton city and until then continue your jobs as time patrollers." The time god said as she left to look at the scrolls.

Everyone was half proud of themselves for beating the Shenrons but angry that they destroyed the city in the progress. "Old habits die hard I guess," Natsu chuckled as he looked towards his partner Demi "Demi can I ask you something," Natsu said as he blushed making the other Saiyans grin.  
"Yeah what is it?" Demi asked blushing like Natsu.

"D-do you want to go out sometime when Conton city is finished." Natsu asked making Demi smile as she blushed even more.  
"Close your eyes for a sec whilst I think" Demi said as Natsu complied with what his partner told him to do. As Natsu closed his eyes he felt something soft on his lips and as he opened his eyes he saw Demi kissing him. Natsu blushed furiously as Demi ended the kiss as Natsu stuttered like crazy.  
"W-W-What-t w-w-was t-t-that?" Natsu stuttered fast.  
"Y-Yes I will be your girlfriend." Demi said as another blush snuck onto her face.

And that day the time nest would be more protected.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it is late a week but after my latest post I needed a week rest, I am much better than I was eight days ago and thank you for all the positive support.

-ActandRead/ Taylor


	5. Dragon and fairies

Hey guys ActandRead here and today I am bringing you the long awaited chapter 5 of A Fairies Verse and today we are going into The Return of the Saiyan saga. So let's get going shall we?

Chapter 5: Fairies and Saiyans

The end of the battle had just happened and Toki Toki city was ruined thanks to the attack of the dragons and now the time patrol was building the new city which had been dubbed as 'Conton city'. Everyone was forced to help out building the city except Natsu, Demi, Trunks and Goten who were tasked to keep time patrolling so that nothing gets out of hands with time.

Whilst Conton was being built another structure was being built by Natsu and Demi and this was their future house together. You may be wondering how this came about well it all started with a conversation with Supreme Kai of Time and Demi.

"Demi come over here for a second," Supreme Kai of Time beckoned with a huge smile on her face which could only mean trouble is going to happen and as Demi approached Supreme Kai of Time the god grabbed her hand and ran to her office.  
The Supreme Kai of Time's office was a simple one with a scroll holder that could hold up to ten time scrolls in it, the walls was light pink like her skin and she had a mahogany desk in the centre of the room with two swivel chairs Across from each of the and after and the thing that caught her eye the most was that there was a certificate on the wall in a frame which said

Congratulations on getting your job we expect great things from you

Chronoa

From the Omni Kings and the Daishinkan

"Are you looking at my certificate Demi?" The Supreme Kai of Time said as she approached Demi and looked at the certificate as well "I know what is it you're wondering who is Chronoa aren't you? Well I can safely say that she is me and I am her." As Chronoa said this Demi looked in shock at the newly found Chronoa.  
"Really?" Demi asked still shocked.  
"Of course did you think my parents named me Supreme Kai of Time?" She said giggling which Demi joined in with.  
"Anyway what did you need me for Supreme Kai of Time?" Demi asked to which Chronoa sighed.  
"Just call me Chronoa okay? But I would like you to distract Natsu for the day as we have a present planned for him." Chronoa said as Demi became slightly confused but it made sense to her because he did assess the threat of the Shadow Dragons first and he did protect countless lives in all the time that he had joined the Time Patrol but something stuck to her.  
"What is the present Supr- I-I mean Chronoa?" Demi asked to which Chronoa giggled.  
"I guess you can know, the present is-"

"Demi you in there?" Natsu said waving his hand in front of her eyes and as she gained consciousness she saw how close Natsu's face was to hers and backed away with a huge blush which Natsu laughed at.  
"Demi that was hilarious but anyway can you pass me the wood that's in the shape of a sign over there I need to add the finishing touches?" Natsu said as Demi passed the sign which was conveniently right next to her underneath her hands when she backed away from her partner.  
Demi was wondering what he would need from a sign and then she saw what he was going which made her smile intensely. The sign he placed down had three names on the sign 'Natsu, Demi and Happy' which made Demi happy that he was still remembering his son Happy.

Inside the house had dark walls and four rooms in the place. First was the lounge which at the moment had nothing on it but it would have a sofa a picture of Demon tail and Natsu's Memorabilia wall which would change to things from his time patrols. Next was the kitchen which was once again empty but you can assume it would look like a normal kitchen when it was done. Last were the two bedrooms which only had a bed in Demi's room and a hammock in Natsu's. Natsu and Demi were looking at their accomplishment with smiles on their faces as Natsu's hand snuck onto Demi's who unconsciously held his hand back with equal force. They would've been like that for longer but they heard a knock on their door so they went to open it forgetting their hands were still holding one and other. They opened the door to see Trunks and Goten looking smugly directly at the hands which the duo realised were still holding each other to which Demon Tail recoiled their hands from blushing. "Shall we give you a minute?" Goten asked as the blushes grew larger on the faces of the demonic duo.  
"N-N-N-No I-I-I-It-It-Its N-N-Not L-L-Like T-T-That!" The duo stuttered making Trunks and Goten burst out in laughter.  
"W-Why the hell are you here?" Natsu asked with his fist burning on fire.  
"We came to receive you for Supreme Kai of Time," Trunks said recovering from the non spoken threat from Natsu.  
"Huh you mean Chronoa?" Demi said making Trunks, Goten and Natsu look at her in question.  
"Who's Chronoa?" Natsu asked.  
"Chronoa is the Supreme Kai of Time's real name." Demi explained as Trunks got angry.  
"Don't call your boss by their first name!" Trunks scolded Demi which Natsu set his hand on fire again for.  
"Well the author can't be bothered to write Supreme Kai of Time so we can just call her that." Demi said as the trio nodded.  
"Anyway is you could follow us we will show you what Chronoa did this time." Trunks sighed knowing that he would be lucky to get out of the place alive…

"FOOD!" Natsu and Goten shouted with tears in their eyes little did they know that the food was prepared by Chronoa who- let's just say almost made Beerus destroy the time nest because of her cooking. Trunks looked in terror as he would soon not have a partner thanks to Chronoa's cooking. Demi however saw the food and smelt its toxicity thanks to her full blooded Saiyan nose.  
"Natsu I don't think you should eat that," Demi said to Natsu as the dragon slayer looked at her in confusion.  
"Why not its food!" Natsu said as Demi looked over at Goten who just ate a chicken drumstick.  
"Natsu look over there." Demi said and as Natsu looked he saw Goten taking a bite and losing consciousness thanks to Chronoa's cooking.  
"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed as he went to his partner and held his limp body "Speak to me buddy!" He said as tears formed in Trunks eyes.  
"Tell my wife I loved her 'til the end blargh" as Goten said that he fainted and Trunks eyes poured tears.  
"GOTEN!" Trunks cried. Demi sighed at the actions in front of her and Natsu sighed as he wouldn't eat any of this if he wanted to survive the night.

"Hey everyone welcome to the party!" Chronoa shouted bringing the crowds attitude up extremely "This party is to celebrate the defeat of the Shadow Dragons so let's bring up the heroes of the day! First up is Gotenks which is Goten and Trunks' fused form give them a clap everybody!" Chronoa said as Trunks carried Goten up the stairs in a bridal carry. "What happened to Goten, Trunks?" Chronoa asked pointing the microphone at the lavender haired Saiyan.  
"You happened now leave me mourn!" Trunks exclaimed as he started crying again.  
"Okay? Now let's bring up the next hero! She is a mysterious Saiyan called Demi!" Chronoa said as Demi walked up the stairs. "Demi You was supposed to wear formal Clothes!" Chronoa said as Demi looked as confused as she was when saw Goten and Trunk's scene earlier.  
"Since when?"  
"I told Trunks to tell you but oh well 18 get Demi her clothes." Chronoa said as 18 dragged Demi through the doors behind Chronoa.  
"No Natsu help me!" Demi screamed as everyone sighed a second time.  
"Ignoring that finally we have the one who destroyed the leader and the second in command Natsu Dragneel!" Chronoa shouted as Natsu walked up cautiously.  
"Don't tell me I have to wear that crap." Natsu said making Chronoa chuckle mischievously.  
"Of course not but you have to answer a single question from the audience!" Chronoa said hyper like as multiple people put their hands up "You what is your question?" Chronoa asked as a female voice spoke up.  
"Do you have a girl friend?" a female voice asked as Natsu had a flashback to when he and Demi got together.  
"Yes I do and guess what it is the poor girl that is getting tortured by Chronoa and 18." He said proudly as the crowd started to chatter about what they heard.  
"Okay settle down patrollers and now we can see Demi in the dress I provided, come on out Demi!" She exclaimed and as Demi walked out into Natsu's vision she seemed like a goddess.

Demi wore a rose red dress that went down to her black high heels. She had light make up on and was blushing at Natsu's constant blush and staring. In Natsu's eyes she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and he knew he loved her if it wasn't obvious before then. "Natsu stop staring," Demi said under her breath which was heard by Natsu's dragon hearing so he stopped staring and looked away which was in the direction of the crowd and this was when they heard Krillin shout "GET A ROOM!" which made the crowd laugh hysterically and demon tail blush furiously.  
"Well I think it's time for the main event, Natsu please step forward." Chronoa asked which made him cautious of the time kai.  
"For finishing off the shadow dragons leader and second in command you have the right to one wish on the dragon balls now summon the dragon that will make your wish come true!" Chronoa said as Natsu thought of the wishes he could make; He could ask for more time with Igneel but then he would have to say good bye again so that's out of the option, he could ask to meet Goku in his new form to train under but he doubted Goku's knowledge, or he could wish to bring fairy tail here- yep that was it that was the wish he was going to wish for.  
"Shenron come forth and grant my wish!" Natsu shouted as the dragon balls started to glow and out came a familiar face to Natsu, the great dragon Shenron!  
"You who have summoned me make your wish and I shall grant it, wait I know you, you summoned me before after Trunks over there make terrible wishes! So what is your wish boy?" Shenron asked making Trunks feel silly after the dragon roasted him.  
"Shenron do you have the power to transport Fairy Tail here?"  
"Yes I do but I will be un-usable for two years is this the wish you want to make?"  
"Yes please I need to see my Nakama!" Natsu shouted as Shenrons eyes glowed red and a blue crystal appeared.  
"You know what to do **Dragon Slayer** …"Shenron said as the dragon balls flew into the sky and scattered around the world.  
Shenron was right Natsu knew what to do but first he had to get the crystal in the middle of nowhere so he took the crystal and flew off to the wasteland getting followed by Demi and Chronoa.

The wasteland was as barren as it was when he trained with Nuova and it was time to see his Nakama. The crystal was the same as the crystal from Edolas so all he needed to do was break the crystal with his dragon slaying magic. "NATSU!" Demi shouted as she and Chronoa landed next to him "We want to be here with you when you reunite with your family so go ahead we're ready now." Demi said making Natsu sigh at his partner's actions.  
"Okay FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he sent a turret of flames into the crystal and as it melted many figures appeared.

It was Fairy Tail

"Natsu is that you?" a blonde haired girl asked. She was wearing a striped blue, white shirt and shot blue jeans which had a sachet full of keys on her mini jeans. She was Lucy Heartfillia.  
"Where have you been flame brain?" a shirtless man said he had dark blue hair and his name was Grey Fullbuster.  
"Natsu-nii you're safe!" a short girl with long blue hair, her name was Wendy Marvell  
This continued with all the members of the wizard guild approaching Natsu and this got Demi a little jealous due to her not having Natsu's attention. This was seen by the master of the guild Makarov.  
"Hello, what is your name?" Makarov started as Demi got startled by the little man.  
"I'm Demi Natsu's partner." As demi said this the whole guild looked towards her.  
"What kind of partner?" Makarov asked as Demi smiled.  
"Partner in fights and partner as in 'partners' partners'." As she said this the whole guild screamed out in shock that Natsu found someone that liked him THAT way.  
"HOW?" Makarov screamed making Chronoa laugh at the old man's action.  
"Well we just killed some dragons and he asked me out and I said yes due to having a crush on him so now we are together and it really isn't surprising as he is literally one of the most popular guys in the world you know." Demi quickly said as Fairy Tail all wondered how the hell that happened.

After a long explanation Chronoa finally spoke up after being quiet for so long which was a miracle and a half "Alright now the reunion is out of the way Natsu and Demi has jobs to do." Chronoa said as Makarov questioned her authority.  
"What gives you the right to order them around."  
"I am their boss after all, I am the god of time and they are protecting time as they know it. I was going to give them a break but I just got a buzz in from Trunks and a scroll of eternity has changed so we need to stop it fast, let's argue about this later we do and don't have time to save Natsu, Demi let's go!" Chronoa exclaimed as she, Natsu and Demi flew back to the time nest leaving behind fairy tail who just saw their best friend fly…  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PLACE!" Makarov shouted as Erza tapped Makarov's shoulder.  
"That's not our only problem, they left without us and we don't know where they live." Erza said as the whole guild cursed that Natsu had a legitimate reason not to help them.

Chronoa and Demon Tail landed inside the time nest and Trunks was waiting with a green skinned Goten beside him. Trunks held out the scroll as Natsu and Demi took each side of the scroll and headed off before they saw which era they were leaving for.

Like the first time Natsu rested his head on a red faced Demi's lap as they got a call in their time machine from Trunks. "Guys you headed off without our briefing so we will do it now. You will be going to the time when another two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, landed on earth to wish for immortality from the dragon Shenron, however they have gotten stronger and they have more Saibamen than the original six that Nappa planted. You have to take out the Saibamen and Nappa so that Goku can beat Vegeta. Got it? Well you're at your stop so I bid you good luck." Trunks explained when he stopped the two got teleported into the mountain plateau where the fated battle would take place.

"Nappa, plant the Saibamen so we can properly gauge their power." Vegeta commanded as Nappa chuckled and complied and as he was going to plant the six a wave of dark energy controlled him and he planted the whole bag which not only gave birth to the original six Saibamen but some Jinkoumen and Tennemen were born too. One of the Saibamen however got killed by Yamcha's energy blast which lowered the amount of Saibamen to 19 or so it seemed as the Saibaman lived and exploded himself when latched to Yamcha. "YAMCHA!" Krillin shouted as he shot an energy wave at the group of Saibamen and killed five of them lowering the count to 15.  
"That was a strong blast little man but I have to disappoint you as those were the weakest of the bunch. Sorry to rain on your parade but- oh wait I'm not sorry as you won't be able to mourn for friend soon 'cause I would've killed you and all your little friends!" Nappa shouted as the group of Saibamen, Jinkoumen and Tennemen got killed by a Fire Galick Gun shot from Natsu's palms.  
"Not today, monkeys!" Natsu said triggering Nappa and Vegeta.  
"We're not monkeys we're Saiyans!" Nappa retorted as his back got hit a Kamehameha wave from Demi.  
"No me and the prince over there are above banana's however you look like you're a banana lover." Demi said as she and Natsu flew over to the earthlings… and Piccolo.  
"Vegeta do I have your permission to kill those two?" Nappa gritted through his teath.  
"The pink haired one yes but the female has uses if you know what I mean." Vegeta chuckled which made Natsu enraged for calling his hair pink when IT WAS CLEARLY SALMON. Natsu didn't know what Vegeta had just insinuated but he saw it made Demi uncomfortable so it gave Natsu another reason to beat the Saiyans up.

Meanwhile at the time nest

"Looks like Vegeta is creeping Demi out, by the way supre- I-I mean Chronoa didn't Natsu wish for his friends so where are they?" Trunks asked as Chronoa remembered Fairy Tail and flew of in a hurry to receive the mages.

Back at the fight.

Natsu saw that Demi was getting creeped out by Vegeta so he decided to follow histories corrected timeline. "I have an idea Chioutzu will fight first then Tien, Piccolo and then me got it?" Natsu said as Chioutzu stepped up and paralysed Nappa then he shot a Dodon ray aimed at Nappa's heart but it was instantly knocked away as Nappa grabbed Chioutzu's face and threw the psychic into the floor. Which caused Chioutzu to cough up some blood and Nappa was facing Tien when Chioutzu saw his opening and latched himself on Nappa's back. "I'll miss you Tien!" Chioutzu said as he blew himself and Nappa to oblivion… but as the dust cleared from the explosion Nappa was still standing chuckling at the psychics resolve to kill him and since it didn't work he had a chance to kill even more and cause more pain physically and mentally.  
"Well that's too bad I could've tortured him even more before I would kill him but oh well, whose next?" Nappa chuckled as Tien stood forward with his eyes as red and angry as the hulk times ten to the power of 50. (10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000) He was enraged so far he started with a Dodon ray to Nappa's eyes which created a smokescreen which then Tien used his new move Neo Tri-Beam which knocked Nappa back but it was all too much for Tien as he fell to the ground after depleting his energy completely, giving Nappa a chance to finish Tien off with a punch through the heart.

Natsu and Demi had just witnessed the two brother like figures die and they were appalled by the view in front of them but they knew that this was needed for the timeline to go as it should. Natsu had so many harsh feelings of resentment towards them but then he and Demi heard Chronoa and Trunks' voices. "Hello we're using our intercom to talk to you directly. Natsu I know how you feel about Vegeta right now but he does change but you need to give him a chance so he can change." Trunks said as Natsu took a deep breath and focused on the two Saiyans.  
"Hey want to make this interesting? Gohan you're up, remember all the pain they've caused and don't hold back." Natsu said setting up the next death before he and Demi would go all out.  
"R-Right!" Gohan said as he stepped forward but Nappa didn't seem pleased with this.  
"I thought we would get a good fight, but this is just pathetic I'm ending this right now." Nappa said as he charged up a ki wave from his mouth. Gohan stood in fear as the power of the Saiyan rose as Gohan's chances of survival in his eyes was little to none if Goku didn't make it in time. "Gohan don't freeze up remember your training!" Piccolo scolded as he ran in front of Gohan whilst Nappa fired the wave of energy killing Piccolo on the spot.  
"Huh? Oh well we can still get a sum of money for this planet, right Vegeta?" Nappa asked as he felt a fist sinking into his gut.  
"Welcome to the fight Goku." Demi said with a smile that history would be corrected.  
"Yamcha, Chioutzu, Tien, Kami, Piccolo… you will pay for this!" Goku exclaimed as he charged his ki grabbing Nappa's attention and Nappa was unaware of what was happening behind him. Vegeta just punched Nappa though his stomach and killed his comrade.  
"HUH?" Natsu exclaimed as Vegeta scuffed at his actions.  
"He ruined my chances of immortality and so I ruined his chances too by killing him, why do you care he killed your friends? Well I guess I should thank you as you gave me the chance I needed to get away from that bumbling idiot." Vegeta said proudly as Natsu sent a Fire Dragon's Fist into Vegeta's face.  
"He was your comrade, your friend-" Natsu started  
"He wasn't my friend the only reason I kept him and Raditz around was because we were the same race."  
"You disgusting little, piece of arrogant, flesh. HE FOUGHT FOR YOU AND YOU REPLY BY KILLING HIM!" Natsu shouted as he started to send a flurry of kicks and punches in different parts of Vegeta's body. "You will see my wrath, like Nappa did!" Vegeta screamed as Natsu and Vegeta started to attack each other furiously.  
"Demi you have to calm Natsu down if he beats Vegeta then the timeline will be forever altered!" Chronoa commanded as Demi turned her ear piece off and started to walk over to Goku.  
"You're a Saiyan too right?" Demi asked as Goku nodded to her question "Then you feel your Saiyan blood boiling like you want to fight right?" Demi asked louder as Goku nodded again.  
"Then go help Natsu and avenge your friends!" Demi shouted as Goku charged at Vegeta.

"You think because its two on one that you can beat me then think again for I have a move that will increase my power level ten folds!" Vegeta said as he threw a ki blast into the sky.  
"Ha you missed us!" Natsu taunted as Vegeta started to grow as his tail unwrapped from his waist.

As Vegeta grew he grew more hairy and his armour stretched out too! His face stretched out and he gained his transformation. THE GREAT APE!  
Demi saw this and rushed to where Krillin and Gohan were hiding. "You two whilst me, Natsu and Goku distract Vegeta cut his tail off got it?" Demi said rushing to her partner's side and the battle of the giants began…

CLIFF HANGER!

No seriously this chapter has over 4000 words span over 7 pages on word so I hope everyone enjoyed and I have an announcement I will be taking a two month break until June the 16th due to exam season starting soon and I need to revise so I hope you all forgive me and I will talk to you later

-ActandRead/ Taylor


	6. Oozarus and Exceeds

Hey guys I am back with AFV chapter six! This episode the return of the Saiyan saga ends. What is next for our heroes? Find out at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 6: Rage and Heartbreak (literally)

"HAHAHA YOU CANNOT BEAT ME IN THIS STATE! MY POWER IS TENFOLDS WHAT I WAS BEFORE MAKING MY POWER LEVEL OVER 200,000!" Vegeta laughed as Demi flew next to Natsu.

"Natsu, Goku we have to distract him, I have a plan." Demi said quietly in the hope that Vegeta didn't hear.

"Got it!" Natsu and Goku whispered as Goku charged Vegeta's face and used a Solar flare which gave the trio time to retreat and charge their ki and magic container, in Natsu's case.

"What was that move? You're going to regret that Kakarot!" Vegeta said as Demi fell on the floor as a flash of white covered her eyes as she heard a baby crying. "She's down!" Vegeta said as he fired a mouth beam in Demi's direction which Natsu and Goku blocked to protect their female Saiyan friend.

"Demi!" Natsu screamed snapping her and Gohan out of their scared trances.

Gohan stood up from where he and Krillin was preparing the Destructo Disc and flew over to Demi and stood next to the now standing female. "Demi,"

"Yeah Gohan?" Demi replied looking at the toddler Saiyan

"Are you also angry?" Gohan chuckled.

"Angry? No I am pissed." Demi chuckled as both Saiyans let out their rage as a golden aura surrounded the two but for Demi the aura was darker. They started their onslaught of attacks on the giant ape; Gohan sent a flurry of punches and kicks onto the great apes chest whilst Demi picked the ape up by the tail and slammed him down onto the ground.

Natsu and Goku had just got up to find themselves next to Krillin and a newcomer who Goku recognised. "Yajirobe!" Goku chuckled as Yajirobe pointed at Gohan and Demi which enraged Natsu but before he could fly off Goku put his hand out motioning him to stop after he saw the damage Demi and Gohan was causing feeling the warmth of the golden auras.

"Natsu lets just charge our ki and recover for now so that we can go back in at full power and besides I think they have it." Goku chuckled as he and Natsu started charging their ki which caused Demi and Gohan to stop after feeling the two familiar Ki's rise which was when Vegeta punched Gohan as he kicked Demi on the ground and stepped on her legs which caused Demi to give out a blood curdled scream.

"NATSU!" Demi screamed which caused Natsu to snap.

"You Bastard." Natsu muttered as he let his fire wings activate "YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed as fire surrounded his body as he started to kill Vegeta.

"Natsu stop you cannot kill him!" Trunks said as Natsu broke both of Vegeta's legs and arms causing Vegeta to fall to the floor and as Natsu picked him up Krillin's Destructo disc cut of the tail as Demi and Natsu left that era of sadness and grief.

Krillin approached Vegeta who just sat inside his pod as Goku called out.

"Krillin stop, next time I will beat him on my own I promise you." Goku said as Vegeta's pod flew off "thank you Natsu and Demi I hope we cross ways soon." Goku chuckled as Demon Tail entered the time machine and Natsu put his head on Demi's lap.

"We did it." He chuckled as he and Demi fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

At the Time Nest Chronoa had just returned with Fairy Tail who was amazed at the high tech city. "This is the Time Nest, I implore you not to fight in here as if you do I will have to delete you from history, got it?" She asked as Fairy Tail hastily nodded "good, now where is Trunks and Goten?"

"We're over here Chronoa we're just waiting for Natsu and Demi to return from their mission." Goten said as they all huddled round the landing pod which was custom for Demon Tail and as the time machine dropped the two off everyone saw Natsu and Demi sleeping, leaning against each other which made individuals angry at Natsu's actions.

"Chronoa do you have a permanent marker?" Lucy asked as Chronoa gave Lucy the marker which was interrupted as Natsu and Demi woke up.

"We're back" Natsu groaned from just waking up as Demi opened her eyes to see the crowd and her position which made her scramble backwards making Natsu fall from the lack of Demi next to him.

"Ouch, whats up guys?" Natsu said as he rubbed his head and stood up stretching his still sore muscles.

"You left us in a wasteland alone Natsu!" Lucy scolded as Demi stood back up and walked to Natsu's side "and you! why are you all over Natsu, your not nearly as in love with Natsu as I am-" Lucy got interrupted by Natsu grabbing Demis hand.

"Sorry Lucy for ditching you, I've been hanging around with Goku too much." Natsu chuckled as goten nodded thinking about his dads attitudes.

"However how long have I been gone from the guild?"

"A week."

"Well time works differently hete and for me it has been a good five months which has given me plenty of time to fall in love with her. Also Lucy your like a little sister to me so as much you love me I cannnot love you back which was the same for most of Fairy Tail; well everyone except Lisanna because she was my pretend wife back then." Natsu said as he realized he was forgetting someone "Wait wheres Happy?" Natsu screamed as he felt something land on his head.

"Natsu they have a lake nearby which me and Toki Toki searched for." Happy said as Natsu grabbed the blue Exceed and pulled him into a deep hug.

"Buddy, I missed you." Natsu teared up as Demi and Chronoa also teared at the reunion.

"Natsu I missed you." Happy cried as Carla smiled at the scene in front of her.

flashback

Carla was sitting with Team Natsu when she heard Master Makarov order Natsu into his room. "What did the impulsive slayer do this time" She said as she saw Erza sneaking towards the door of Makarovs office and sighed.

"Carla, I know you dont like Natsu-nii but at least recognize his pure ideals." Wendy smiled as Carla smiled back and sighed.

"Tomcat wait over here with me until he comes back." Carla said as Erza barged into Makarovs office amd Carla sighed immediately regretting her decision.

"Happy why does Natsu make such a fuss out of anything?"

"Its to make sure eveything is done right." Happy said as screams errupted from Makarovs office.

"THIS IS ALL SO WRONG!" Erza screamed as Happy sweat dropped.

Makarov got the whole guild together and stood an the stage with a grimaced expression plastered on his face. "Everyone quiet down we have a problem!" Makarov shouted as tears began to shed.

"Natsu Dragneel has just died, got burnt alive and there is nothing left of him." Makarov cried as most of the guild burst into tears. Carla looked over to Happy who just stood there with an angry look on his face.

"SHUT UP MAKAROV!" Happy creamed as everyone looked at happy with sadness.

"NATSU IS NOT DEAD, HE PHYSICALLY CANNOT BURN TO DEATH REMEMBER? THATS THE PERK OF BEING A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER!" Happy screamed as they all realised thus and smiled.

"Everyone calm down, Makarov did you sense any magic whsn Natsu disappeared?"

"No Happy."

"Then that means he could've just been teleported by a lacrima which doesn't give of the sense of mamagic particles." Everyone stood in shock at Happys sudden knowledge.

"Happy... Took you long enough to speak up." Carla chuckled as she looked over at her slayer who cried tears of joy as Happy continued.

"Listen everyone we have to be in top condition for when Natsu comes back!" Happy said as he walked past Carla and whispered something.

"I need your help learning magic." He whispered as he flew out of the guild smiling.

a week later everyone was hanging out in the guild hall. Cana and Elfman was having a drinking contest which everyone knew was in vain when facing Cana, Erza was eating a triple cheese strawberry cheese cake, Gajeek was on the stage practicing new 'songs', Team Natsu were just sitting around talking and the Exceeds were practicing magic with happy in the underground guild hall where they wouldn't be interrupted. "Happy just picure yourself like my soldier form!" Pantherlily ordered as Happy was grunting but he was doing that for half an hour so he just collapsed.

"Fine we will take a break here, rest is an important part of training." Pantherlily educated as he walked upstairs.

"Why can't I do this?" Happy mumbled as carla held out a glass of water and sat down next to Happy.

"Something is clouding your mind Happy what is it?"

"Making Natsu proud of me."

"He is like your dad Happy he wont be not proud of you." Carla said as they all felt a rumbling on the floor and as they ran upstairs everyone had flooded out of the guild hall and as Hapy and Carla got outside they say Natsu and two figures flying away...

"I missed you too buddy, also I would like you to meet my girlfriend Demi." Natsu said as he pulled Demi next to him from outside of the huge crowd.

"so you're Happy, hi there." Demi smiled as she patted Happy's head.

"So you asked out Natsu huh? well trust me when you break up give him to me got it?" Lucy sneered as Natsu stepped infront of the two.

"Actually Lucy I asked her out." Natsu said as Lucy felt her world shatter.

"Also your like a little sister who i just wouldn't want to date simple as." Natsu said as Macao shouted out "Savage!"

"But I love you!"

"I do too just as a family sense. Hey happy do you want to see our new house."

"Who do you mean by ours?"

"Mine, yours and Demis why do you ask?"

cue the goofy music

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy giggled as Natsu grabbed happy and walked away thinking to himself how much he missed the cats hijinks...


	7. Ginyu Force and Namekians

hey guys ActandRead bringing you chapter 7 of A Fairies Verse, short AN but I want to get into this so I hope you enjoy

Last time we left of with Demi, Natsu and Happy starting their lifes together but the calmness wouldn't last as time waits for no one, especially time patrollers

It was the morning after Happy joined the DemonTail house and Natsu had just woken up to find himself sleeping on a bed with a sleeping Demi which made Natsu blush furiously. He would scream but it would wake Demi and Happy up and knowing the Exceed would spead the shit. As Natsu tried to get out he felt arms were gripped tightly belonging to his partner Demi. Whilst asleep , in Natsu's opinion, Demi had a quaint and relaxed smile on her face and this is when Natsu noticed something appear which was a fist like scar on Demis chest which is normally covered by her battle suit but as soon as it appeared it disappeared with a green glow and Natsu knew he would have to approach Chronoa about this.

After the experience Natsu fell back to sleep but as soon as he drifted to sleep he heard a masculine voice scream one single word that would bear massive significance...

Demi woke up and as she did she saw the tight grip she had on Natsu and she felt the pain in her stomach that happens one every earth year. It was nothing more than simple stomach pains yet it never fails to appear every year. The pain caused her grip on the new saiyan lighten which woke Natsu up who bolted up and locked eyes with Demi.

"Morning Demi." Natsu fake yawned.

"Ah, morning Natsu." Demi exclaimed as her hands quickly retreated.

"So Demi wanna get up? The new eatery is supposed to open soon and I need some grub!" Natsu smiled as a scowl entered Demis face.

"You know I can cook breakfast." Demi muttered.

"What was that?" Natsu asked as he stood up as he realised he was only in boxers.

"Nothing!" Demi blushed on two reasons; One she was close to being caught and two she was almost witnessing 'all' of the dragon slayer.

Natsu being Natsu rushed to the eatery dragging a displeased Demi behind him to the new eatery called Chronoas cafe which had the bosses name on the roof making the saiyans fear for their lifes which sealed their not eating fate when a group of customers ran out screaming all green faced.

"Well I guess that plans out the window." Natsu said as Demi smiled.

"well I guess we could-" Demi got cut off by Natsu

"Go to the bar!" Natsu exclaimed making Demi more annoyed.

When they got to the bar Alexander was outside sighing.

"Whats up Alex?" Natsu grinned.

"Nothing especially since the bar is shut for renovations." Alexander said making Demi grin once again.

"Well I guess we won't have breakfast today." Natsu sighed which made Demi smile.

"Well I could make breakfast." Demi said as Natsu suddenly looked back at Demi.

"You should've spoke up! Come on lets ask Chronoa if you can use her kitchen!" Natsu exclaimed giving Demi a look of determination to not fuck this up...

It had been an hour since Demi entered the kitchen, Natsu was sitting in patience, Happy was flying around with weights on his back, Alexander and Gray were chatting among themselves about Natsu whilst Mira and Kinana entered the kitchen after Demis dramatic entrance.

The room halted as the three cooks kicked the door open. From Natsu's left to right Mirajane, Demi and Kinana walked out with three platters on thier left arm and thier roght hand holding the lid. They all walked forward in sync until the end of the event. "Natsu Dragneel it is time..." Mira started off the speech of the three cooks.

"You have decided to taste heaven made by Ningens..." Kinana continued and at this point in the void of nothingness Zamasu and Goku Black shivered.

"But your not the only one who takes the risk now choose Salamander, Who will join you in heaven or hell?" Demi chuckled as Janemba shivered along with the Kai's.

"Well in case it is bad I want Gray to join me so he suffers as well but in case it is good Alexander." Natsu said as Gray sat on Natsu's left and Alexander on Natsu's right.

"You have decided the fates..." Mira started.

"Of your comrades now..." Kinana continued.

"Bon Appetite!" Demi shouted as the platters slid of thier arms onto the tables right in front of the boys and as the covers lifted Natsu shivered as it looked good however he wondered if Chronoa helped.

"But wait did Chronoa help" Natsu asked shivering.

"She left after she allowed me to cook so dig in." Demi smiled as Natsu looked at his comrades, nodded and dug in and only one word was heard that morning...

"YUMMY!"

One minute later...

The platters were empty and the trio were laying back with bloated stomachs smiling and as Natsu stood he approached Demi.

"Who did what?" Natsu demanded Demi to tell.

"Mirajane worked on the salad, Kinana worked on the spice and presentation and I worked on the meat so what did you-" Demi got cut off by a tight hug by Natsu.

"No wonder I fell in love with you." Natsu chuckled as Lucy stormed out upset.

Everyone in the restaurant smiled but was inturrupted by a crash through the roof by Gotenks and Chronoa.

"The fuck was that about?" Natsu asked as he got grabbed by Gotenks.

"No time to explain!" Chronoa screamed as she grabbed Demi and teleported them into the time nest.

"What the fuck Chronoa!" Natsu complained.

"Stop complaining we have business to do!" Chronoa screamed "Time is being distorted as we speak and not just any time but when Ginyu attacked Goku we need you three to go in!"

"But what did they change?" Demi asked.

"Just watch..." Gotenks sweat frop and Chronoa unravelled the scroll.

"The Red Magma Jeice!" A red space Australian exclaimed posing when a Namekian with a scar over his right eye joined in.

"Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu posed as Goku's and Vegeta's dead bodies were in the background and Krillin and Gohan stood with blood dripping down thier faces.

"Wait who was that?" Demi asked.

"Ginyu in the body of the Super Namek Lord Slug. This is why you need to change time, Goku and Vegeta can't die here so piss off and DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!" Chronoa screamed as Natsu hurriedly took the scroll and activated it.

Natsu, Demi and Gotenks sat in the purple leathered insides of the Time Machine in silence after hearing Chronoa's reaction to Ginyu.

"Guys something is wrong here..."Natsu said catching Gotenks and Demi's attention.

"What is Natsu?" Demi asked.

"Remember when I was told to review the history of that timeline I saw no Namekian like that, only that grand elder guy." Natsu said

"Wow you actually researched?" Gotenks asked in amazement.

"Yeah Demi said if I did she would-" Natsu got cut off by Demi who blushed deeply.

"So what about Slug Natsu?"

"Could that mean Slug is one of the culprits and he wanted Ginyu to take his body for a reason?" Natsu thought.

"If what you're saying is right..."

"Then we have much more to worry about then Ginyu, but how did he do it?" Natsu finished Demi's question.

"Wait but how did he get the ability of time travel then?" Demi asked

"The same way the Shadow Dragons got here and that is where Uncle Nuova comes in but that will have to wait, We're at Namek." Natsu stood up and left the machine.

"Recoome!" A orange man posed.

"Jeice!" Jeice exclaimed.

"Burter!" A blue 'Burter' posed.

"Guldo!" The least intimidating one posed.

"Ginyu" A purple alien posed.

"Together we are THE GINYU FORCE!"

they all posed and moved.

"Uhh Vegeta are you sure these are dangerous?" Krillin asked.

"They're Frieza's elite squad having power levels over 100,000 each and Ginyu has double that amount." Vegeta explained.

"And so did you when you turned Great Ape over at Earth." Natsu said as he caught everyone's attention.

"Finally I was waiting for you to show up." Vegeta grinned as Demi and Gotenks walked next to Natsu from behind the hill Natsu was on.

"So this is the Ginyu's? How very unsavoury." Demi impersonated Frieza.

"Well anyway lets get this started, I need some entertainment." Gotenks cracked his knuckles.

"Boys distract them whilst I return these to Lord Frieza's ship." Ginyu grunted grabbing the Dragon Balls.

"Can I go first guys? I need to take out Vegeta." Guldo chuckled as the others nodded.

"Then I will take on Guldo, Krillin and Gohan take on Recoome." Vegeta ordered.

" I'll take on Burter and Demi can you take out Jeice?" Natsu asked as Demi spoke up.

"I'll try Natsu." Demi smiled.

"Follow me Slow Poke!" Natsu taunted as Burter chased Natsu.

"Is all your blood in your head because I can't see otherwise!" Demi roasted as Vegeta laughed hysterically.

"you'll pay for that monkey!" Jeice argued chasing Demi.

"So you're the fastest in ths universe huh?" Natsu asked landing in an open plain.

"Yes I am, believe otherwise?" Burtur smiled.

"Oh yeah definately first of all my grandad is faster then you and he is just an earthling." Natsu chuckled.

"Wanna fight over it!" Burter growled.

"Isn't that why you were called to Namek?" Natsu laughed.

Demi and Jeice had already started fighting.

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillins fights started and Ginyu well...

Gotenks is seen flying away from a close to death Captain Ginyu ten feet into the ground.

Let the Ginyu arc begin...

Sorry if this feels rushed guys but I needed to get this chapter out so I hope you enjoye and bye guys. *instant transmissions away*


	8. Speed and hell fire

So with My Harem Academia blowing up people have asked me if A Fairies Verse and FNIA World is cancelled and the answer is A CLEAR CUT NO! When I start a Fanfiction I WILL complete it. A Pure Journey? Continuing soon.

A Fairies Verse? Its close to the hiatus point.

FNIA? Fuck no! We still have at least 10 more chapters MINIMUM!

I am not stopping ANY of my fanfics and speaking of my other fanfics... Today is A Fairies Verse and the final chapter of the Ginyu saga is nigh... Will Ginyu simply kneel over and die?

Can Demon Tail make it out alive?

Find out NOW!

Chapter 8: Bodies and resistance.

"So are you going to attack or do I have to?" Natsu asked yawning as the Blue Hurricane charged at the dragonslayer who used his flames to melt the grass causing Burter to misstep leaving him open for Natsu's Hell Fire Slayer Demonic fist which hit Burter's left arm causing it to get ripped off. "Now its time you die, you have nothing left, your boss is on the brink of destruction, the second in command is fighting my monster and I have confidence in the Saiyans and Humans." Natsu growled as Burted stood up and turned his back.

"I don't need my arm for this, Blue Hurricane!" Burter said as Natsu activated his Red Tornado.

"ITS FIRE AGAINST WIND AND WIND MAKES FIRE SO LETS SEE HOW YOU DO!" Burter maniacally laughed as Natsu joined in as the two tornadoes clashed.

"Well I eat fire, Hell Fire secret art, Demonic Gods' Blade of Nirvana!" Natsu screamed as a fire sword surrounded Natsu's hand as all the fighters stared at Natsu. "An emptiless soul should just go back to hell!" Natsu screamed as he sliced Burter in half as the fire tornados exploaded causing the blue grass to cinge and the air heat up.

"Burter Died?" Guldo asked as he felt Vegeta blast off Guldo's head as he died.

"How did you like that Guldo, You couldn't even kill one of us!" Vegeta laughed as Recoome stood forth as Natsu sensed Goku's ki and realised that the enemies were never boosted, but the allies and at this rate Goku wouldn't do anything and History would change.

"Guys, I'm going to get Goku I have a bad feeling about this." Natsu told them through Telepathy flying away to Goku's healing pod.

Demi stood infront of the red magma and flew to where Natsu was with Jeice on the chase but suddenly flew to the ground as demon tail sped up and entered Goku's ship which just entered Nameks stratosphere. "Goku quick hold my hand!" Natsu shouted as Demi touched Natsu's back and Goku nodded as they teleported to the battlefield.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as Goku oneshot Recoome who was preparing his Ultra fighting bomber.

"Guys whats happening?" Goku asked Natsu and Demi as Natsu spoke up.

"we need your help with the Ginyu Force, There is two left and two evil ki's are approachung." Natsu sensed as two figures landed.

"Red Magma Jeice!" Jeice posed as the short Namekian next to him who wore a purple outfit.

"Guys thats!" Supreme Kai of Time shouted over the intercom

"Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu posed as Krillin stood forth.

"Dende what are you doing?" Krillin asked as 'dende' punched Krillin who just stood still.

"Jeice get him." Ginyu said fast as he jumped back and Jeice looked at Ginyu confused as Goku got into his fighting Stance.

'Demi go find Ginyus old body and Natsu cover Goku'

"Chronoa what about Gotenks?" Natsu asked aloud.

'He unfused so he is back here' Chronoa sighed as Natsu sweat dropped.

"Alright Chronoa." Demi nodded as she flew away and Jeice stared.

"You deal with these I will follow the female." Ginyu ordered as Natsu watched Ginyu fly away in Dende's body.

"So who is first, I think I want to fight-" Goku punched Jeice's nose.

"You goddmaned Dingo wallaby!" Jeice recoiled as Natsu laughed heavily.

"You'll be fighting me, this is kinda fun." Goku chuckled as Jeice recovered.

"Why you-" Jeice got interrupted by a fire dragons iron fist.

"Your right this is fun!" Natsu laughed as the two food addicts started beating up the downed space Aussie.

"Stop it guys this isn't fair!" Jeice cried as the two attackers just Lau away scaring Jeice a butt ton.

"Goku just finish this I'm getting bored." Natsu yawned as Goku got into a kamehameha position.

"This brings back memories of Piccolos dad Kamehameha boost!" Goku said as he head butted through Jeice mutilating him.

"So where did your friend go?" Goku asked.

"Which one?" Natsu replied

"the girl."

"She is getting Dende back into his body." Natsu said as Ginyu in his normal form flew down.

"Stupid Saiyan I guess I will have to take one of these" Ginyu said as his eyes locked with Goku.

"Change now!" Ginyu shouted as Goku got caught in a Ki blast which did no damage.

"What did you do?" Ginyu sighed as Goku approached Ginyu and took the scouter off and said two words that sent Natsu into shock.

"Captain Ginyu!" The newly revealed Ginyu in Goku's body as he posed.

"Ginyu..."Natsu growled as Natsu shot a Fire Dragon's roar to the Frieza Soldier who replied by countering with a milky cannon and the two attacks dissipated as the two users entered the beams and punched each other sending shockwaves which made all the spectators stumble back as a certain Prince was getting pissed.

"I will not be treated like this I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"Vegeta shouted as he charged in and got bitch slapped instantly by Ginyu.

"Go back to the sidelines where you belong Vegeta!" Ginyu shouted as he got hit by a hell Fire scorching wings attack from Natsu.

"Hey I'm your opponent!" Natsu raged as Goku sat there watching in anger that he let his guard lost his body when Cohan landed next to him.

"Daddy." Gohan looked sadly at Goku.

"Gohan can you try to get him to steal Natsu's body over there." Goku smiled as Cohan nodded and attacked Ginyu as Vegeta joined in as Ginyu struggled to counter the three attackers.

"That's it! Change-" Ginyu started as he got into his position point blank in Gohans face

"Now!" Goku shouted as he pushed Gohan away from Ginyus attack.

"NOW!"Ginyu ended as the two entered thier normal forms and Goku kicked Ginyu into the ground.

"Now N.a. - Me - Ha - Me - Ha!" Goku fired killing the body snatcher.

"Natsu lets go." Demi approached.

"Where have you been?"

"After I got Ginyu out of Dende Chronoa ordered me to scout the area." Demi smiled as the two entered the time machine and left Namek for now.

"Great Job you two, Natsu you're dismissed and Demi did you find it?"

"Yeah but I couldn't pick it up." Demi sighed as Natsu looked in confusion.

"What are we talking about?" Natsu asked

"A necklace we needed to research." Chronoa answered "Because I know you're going to ask it belonged to a male Saiyan and that's all." Chronoa finished as she pushed Natsu out the door.

"Demi you said earlier you woke up with pain right?" Chronoa asked.

"Yes why?" Demi asked as Chronoa sighed.

"It's finally time, I just hope he is safe." Chronoa told herself softly so Demi couldn't hear as the next day would decide the fate of existence.

That isit for this chapter. It may of been shittier than my past chapters but it was necessary for the next and final chapter...

-ActandRead/Taylor


	9. The Legendary Super Saiyan isDemi!

It's finally time to go on hiatus with A Fairies Verse and I thank you so much on all the support on the story but right now it's time to give 'closure' if you could call it that. I hope you enjoy and after this chapter go back and look at the previous chapters and all the foreshadowing I have done SINCE CHAPTER 2!

Chapter 9 : The Legendary Super Saiyan…Demi?!

Natsu and Demi had gotten back from the mission and got greeted by Chronoa holding out another scroll. "I'm sorry but this happened whilst you were out so please." Chronoa said dejectedly as Natsu grinned.  
"Don't worry about it Chronoa just relax we have this." Natsu said as he took the scroll and entered the time machine again which Demi giggled at and went to enter however got stopped by Chronoa who just shook her head as Demi nodded and Natsu left.

This was the first time Natsu was in the time machine alone and he was bored as fuck. Natsu decided to look at the scroll but what he saw was weird…

The spirit bomb as just hit Frieza with the help of Natsu this was carried out perfectly apart from when Natsu got grabbed by Frieza he got thrown to the side and Goku got hit with the death beam sending the trio that were left in fear and then a roar of terror was heard and that was it.

"I am there?" Natsu asked as normally he wouldn't be tampered with and as the machine halted Natsu stood up and decided to make sure this wouldn't happen and he exited.

"this is the first time I've been humiliated this bad so I will take my final form from the start HUAAARG!" Frieza screamed as Natsu got into his fighting stance and Frieza went into his final form.

"Natsu this isn't good Frieza went into his final form right away this wasn't supposed to happen!" Chronoa said in shock as Natsu sighed.  
"that's not it, I was in the scroll of time." Natsu said as Chronoa screamed high pitched.  
"Natsu get here right now!" Chronoa ordered as the dragon slayer chuckled.  
"I'm a Fairy Tail mage, we don't give up on our jobs!" Natsu exclaimed as he went full force to Frieza and Chronoa groaned.  
"Trunks, we've lost a patroller." Chronoa said dejectedly as Demi stopped her breath.  
"What do you mean?" Demi asked as rage built up within her  
"When a time patroller appears in a scroll they become part of the timeline so we have to give up on them, This has only happened once before and that was with a Saiyan we hired called Toma and then he went and joined Bardock's crew and now Natsu is next." Chronoa said as Demi got pissed.

They were going to ditch Natsu and leave him to die and it ruffled her feathers. "you told me that I was once raged by crying right?" Demi asked as Lightning struck around the time next barely missing it. "Well the rage has come back." Demi growled as she let out a fierce roar which pierced all of time, space and plains of existence as Demi started bulking up as her hair slowly turned green like the punch shape in her stomach.  
"No Demi DON'T!" Chronoa ordered as Demi snatched the other time scroll and got sent spiriling through time

"You're E.N.D brother!" A voice said as Demi opened her eyes to see her in the air witnessing Natsu confront a black haired mage.  
"Natsu!" Demi screamed as she flew towards him but got stopped by the god of time that helps Chronoa , Anksheram.  
"This is the part of Natsu's story he doesn't like to remember as it set in motion his curse…"  
"What? No I am Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel…" Natsu said as Ansheram continued.  
"I know a curse when I see one and you were a holder of my biggest curse and that was the curse of The Legendary Super Saiyan." Ansheram explained.  
"Its true Natsu in fact you were born over 400 years ago!" Zeref laughed.  
"You were given infinite power but at the cost of your sanity, that led you to survive planet Vegeta…"  
"You were meant to kill"  
"You were meant to kill"

The two spoke in unison as the two switched and Zeref was face to face with Demi.  
"I remember making you, to be there for Natsu yet you were taken by the dragon away from him, You two later met up and got together… You did well Demi or as your father originally called you Broly." Zeref started as Anksheram in Lucy fought Natsu.  
"You were born to kill Zeref and a thorn in my plan!" Anksheram said to Natsu  
"You were Paragus' pride and joy yet you were his demise, we have that in common that we both caused a family members death but we don't want to kill anymore so we try to rectify our mistakes." Zeref continued to Demi.  
"You will not let him die, he deserves what was coming to him!" Anksheram spat as Zeref started talking again.  
"I can help you save Natsu but you will have to take on my burden and be immortal." Zeref said.  
"Why are you trying to help me Zeref?"  
"Because we both want the same thing and that is for Natsu to live now go back and save my brother!" Zeref said as the world got engulfed in a white light.

"Natsu, help me distract Frieza so Goku can fire the spirit bomb." Piccolo said as Natsu nodded and the two did a combination of punches and kicks each as Goku readied the spiritbomb for five minutes.  
"Its ready guys!" Goku said as he threw the spirit bomb but something didn't feel right as everyone felt a huge spike of ki in a random place and Natsu knew this was Demi.  
"Demi?" Natsu said as Frieza struggled against the spirit bomb.  
"Natsu focus and give your ki!" Piccolo ordered as Natsu did and the spirit bomb hit making history like normal.

The quartet all huddled up and smiled as Natsu was trying to connect to the time nest with his scouter but he felt a tail wrap around his neck and so he screamed for dear life.  
Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin all looked in terror as frieza survived but not for long as a ki blast hit frieza in the head making his head get knocked off and the culprit was Demi herself.

"Lets go back to earth guys." Demi said as Ntaus looked questioned.  
"But why aren't we going back to the time nest?" Natsu asked confusing everyone except Demi.  
"They disowned you Natsu as you became part of the original timeline." Demi explained.  
"But our home and Happy!" Natsu said in disbelief.  
"They will be fine but us however have to go with the original timeline or we are screwed." Demi said as the non timepatrollers all started flying to the place Bulma was leaving Natsu and Demi alone.  
"Demi can you go back to your normal form?" Natsu asked as she nodded and de transformed.  
"Natsu, you may have been abandoned but I'm still here and I-I love you so don't be afraid, we can get through this together."Demi said as the duo flew to Goku and the gang.

"Chronoa they will have to be stopped." Trunks said.  
"I know and with the dissapearence of Anksheram we have limited choices." Chronoa said.  
"What about HIM?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm here like you requested Trunks." A voice said revealing a shitless mage…

"The bonds of time are weakening its almost here, I can get out and pay back those wretched time patrollers." A voice giggled in the crack of time.

"Hurry up and you cal;l yourself a scientist." A red headed female said with a labcoat above her checkered black and red dress.."  
"Shut up 21 Mira isn't just some machine." A blue women said

"Goku who are they?" Bulma asked as Natsu and Demi entered the ship.

"New friends." Goku said as this became the fairies new universe…

And that is a wrap…YAAAAAAAAAAAY . I love this story and I am grateful for everything you guys have done like the reads, follows and favourites. Thank you and get hyped for A Pure Journey to return

Thank you

-Taylor / ActandRead


End file.
